In surgical procedures, it is important to minimize trauma to the patient and damage to tissue to facilitate patient recovery. One way to accomplish this is to minimize the size of the incision for the surgical procedure and minimize the cutting of tissue to access the target anatomy. A number of retractors are available that are designed to expand a small surgical incision and provide access to a surgical site. Such retractors typically include two or more retractor blades that separate to expand the incision and create an access channel through which to conduct the surgical procedure. One problem with such retractors is that the access channel of the expanded retractor is often restricted to one shape or configuration.